


Worse Than Unlucky

by were_lemur



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi is worse than unlucky in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 27

There was unlucky in love, Geordi thought, and then there was _him_. He had a gift for falling in love with people who had no interest in him at all. From Chris MacNamara in the second grade, to Leah Brahms last year, his whole love life had been one giant joke.

His latest infatuation was hopeless, even by his usual standards. It was one thing to fall in love with someone who didn't return his affections. But now, he'd fallen in love with someone who _couldn't_ share his feelings.

Of course not. Emotion hadn't been programmed into Data's positronic brain.


End file.
